


Beer-Soaked Floor

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [137]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coworkers AU, F/M, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Thorfinn work at a bar together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Beer-Soaked Floor

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 1 - 100 words no more, no less.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Thorfinn stepped around her to collect a drink order. The way they worked together was like a dance. The area between the front bar and back bar was barely big enough for two people to stand and so they moved and squeezed and slid around each other in a complicated pattern. Their bodies brushing against one another in a way that had Hermione’s heart fluttering. Why tonight of all nights, she didn’t know. But when their shift ended and everyone had left the bar, Thorfinn’s arms twined around her waist, pulling her close, across the beer-soaked floor. He kissed her.


End file.
